Un felino para Harry
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Harry se siente un poco solo y desea mucho tener a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo libre, para ello acude al Callejón Diagon, donde encontrará la compañía que necesitaba, y quizá algo más. HP/SS Advertencia: ¡Slash! Feliz cumpleaños a Severus Snape :3


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Solo la idea de la historia es mia.

**Advertencias: **Slash= Relación hombre/hombre Chan=Adulto/Menor**,** Leve, casi nulo Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Snarry **

Bueno antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Sev! *-* Que hoy cumple por ahí de sus 53 añitos xD sigue joven (sí e_é me rehúso a pensarlo muerto[?]), ésto va en su honor. No se consigue absolutamente nada al escribir este pequeño one-shot, solo la satisfacción de retribuirle a ese hombre un poco de la felicidad que ayudó a construir :3 además de darle una bonita vida y una amorosa familia. Sin más, a leer.

* * *

**Un felino para Harry**

**xXx**

- ¿Estás seguro Harry?

- Sí Hermione, completamente.

La castaña asintió a su amigo, demostrándole que le apoyaba. Se encontraban en la sala de profesores, Hermione funcia el cargo de Profesora de Encantamientos, mientras que Harry se acababa de presentar cómo el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras de Hogwarts.

Cuando recibió la misiva que le enviara la Profesora McGonagall, actual directora del colegio, no se había podido rehusar. Nada ansiaba más en el mundo que regresar al castillo. Su hogar.

- Bueno, puedes pedirle a Ron que te acompañe -Sugirió ella con una sonrisa. El ojiverde le devolvió el gesto mientras asentía.

- ¿Está aquí?

- Sí, George le ha dado el día libre.

- Vale, entonces iré por él. Nos vemos después

Harry besó la mejilla de su mejor amiga con cariño y salió del lugar rumbo a los aposentos de sus amigos. Ron y Hermione se habían mudado al castillo por comodidad para ambos, así el pelirrojo solo tomaba la chimenea para ir a Sortilegios Weasley y, a su vez, su novia residía en su lugar de trabajo.

Claro que él también ya se había mudado allí, sus aposentos se ubicaban en el tercer piso y estaba muy cómodo, solo había un inconveniente. Se sentía solo.

Desde la muerte de Hedwig no tenía compañía alguna (y de eso ya hace algunos años), por lo tanto aquellas habitaciones se sentían desoladas al solo ocuparlas él. Envidiaba a sus amigos, puesto que se tenía el uno con el otro y no tenían de que preocuparse.

Por eso esa mañana había tomado la firme decisión de ir al Callejón Diagon y hacerse de una nueva mascota que le acompañara en sus momentos de soledad, eso precisamente había tratado en la sala de profesores con su amiga. Le había expresado su firme deseo de adoptar a un pequeño amigo, aunque esta vez deseaba algo diferente, añoraba a un compañero que se echara con él en el suelo en las tardes de ocio, que se acurrucara a su lado mientras leía un libro cerca de la chimenea, que durmiera a los pies de su cama y sobre todo, que no fuera una lechuza.

Le había pedido a Hermione que le instruyera en difícil arte de cuidar un gato.

_"No tienes de que preocuparte, tómate tu tiempo para conocerlos y el indicado te elegirá, sabrás instantáneamente que es para ti." _Eso había dicho, junto con unos útiles consejos para mantenerlos felices. Él confiaba en la vasta experiencia que su amiga tuvo con el simpático Crookshanks.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos y guardó silencio en espera de una invitación a pasar, pero esta nunca llegó. Pego la oreja a la puerta y a sus oídos pudo llegar el claro musical de ronquidos que su amigo prodigaba.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza pensando en que había cosas que nunca cambiarían, musitó la contraseña que Hermione le diera para estos casos y entró con mucha familiaridad, dirigiéndose directamente hasta el dormitorio.

Al llegar allí encontró a Ron echado en la cama boca abajo, tenía una mano colgando del borde de la cama y su boca estaba abierta. Le miró, sintiéndose un poco culpable de perturbar tan plácido sueño y enternecedora escena. Se acercó un poco hasta rozar su oreja.

- Ronnie, despierta. El desayuno está listo. -Susurró con retintín.

- No mami, cinco minutos más.

- Pero Ronnie, he preparado lo que más te gusta.

- ¡Salchichas!

Ron se levantó de un tirón y en el impulso rodo el poco espacio que le faltaba para la orilla de la cama, cayendo entre un enredo de mantas. Harry soltó la carcajada al verle salir de entre las telas, ya muy despierto.

- ¡Harry! -Dijo viéndolo agarrarse el estómago.

- ¡Ronnie! -Respondió entre risas.

- ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y las salchichas?

El azabache siguió riendo a rienda suelta, el pelirrojo se incorporó, entendiendo el motivo de su risa y refunfuñó mientras hacía la cama.

- Ya, ya. Te dará un calambre de tanta risa -Gruñó.

- Lo siento, pero era muy tentador.

Sonrió mientras tomaba aire para liberarse del dolor en su abdomen causado por la risa. Ron entró al baño y hasta ese momento Harry notó que estaba en calzoncillos, frunció los labios para no volver a reír al verlos, eran de un rojo escarlata y estaban repletos de pequeñas Snitch y escobas voladoras. Lo más gracioso era que el dibujo de una pelotita más grande revoloteaba en el lado derecho de su trasero.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Preguntó Ron desde dentro del baño.

- Ah cierto -Recordó el motivo por el cual había llegado-. Quería saber si me acompañabas a Diagon.

- ¿A Diagon? ¿Tan temprano? -Asomó su pelirroja cabeza por la puerta, tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca-. ¿Qué vas a comprar?

Harry se rasco la nuca y se sentó en la cama. Espero a que Ron saliera y lo vio ir a su armario por ropa.

- Una mascota.

- ¿Mascota? -Inquirió el otro-. ¿Otra lechuza? Sabes que puedes ocupar a Pig cuando quieras.

- Gracias, es bueno saberlo -Sonrió-. Pero no, otra lechuza no.

- ¿Por qué?

- No me agrada la idea de "reemplazar" a Hedwig. Ella era muy especial para mí y no me sentiría bien teniendo otra lechuza, me haría extrañarla mucho más.

- Entiendo -Ron se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole-. Vale, vamos.

- Gracias hermano -Harry se levantó, sonriente.

- Nada de gracias -Dijo pelirrojo caminando fuera de la habitación con el azabache tras él-. Ahora me debes unas salchichas.

xXx

Se aparecieron cerca del Caldero Chorreante y entraron con normalidad, al abrir la puerta que diera a la parte trasera del pub, una pared negra como la noche se atravesó en el camino de Harry. Afortunadamente se detuvo antes de chocar contra ella.

Levantó la mirada y sintió el furioso golpeteo de su corazón en los oídos, así como una ardiente sensación en sus mejillas. Severus le miraba de forma adusta desde arriba, tenía la expresión de mirar una alimaña. Harry tragó fuertemente y se disculpó, ganándose un bufido del hombre que rápidamente se apresuró a entrar al pub y al pasar le empujo levemente.

- Vaya genio -Siseó Ron molesto-. ¿Es que ni ahora puede ser amable?

El ojiverde no respondió, ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. El pelirrojo le miró preocupado por la expresión facial que mostraba.

- ¿Harry? -Ronald bufó al no recibir respuesta y frunció el ceño, mirándole con reprobación-. Harry no puedes seguir así. Ese hombre nunca cambiará.

- Lo sé -Musitó el azabache con pesar.

Después de que la guerra hubiera terminado, se había dado cuenta de cuán grande fue su error al juzgar mal su ex profesor. Irremediablemente se encontró visitándolo en el hospital mientras se recuperaba de la mordida de Nagini y, aunque el hombre siempre se mostraba renuente a su compañía, al menos no le había echado a punta de maldiciones de ahí.

Durante ese corto tiempo fue suficiente para lograr notar en ese hombre, algo que le hizo sentir como colegiala enamorada. Él lo había notado, había notado ese cambio en su mirada desdeñosa, en ella había algo que nunca antes vio. Se esforzó por acercarse a él y lo había logrado, en gran medida gracias a su creciente interés en todo lo que el otro hacía. Habían compartido charlas muy amenas y momentos de silencio muy cómodos.

Se había acostumbrado a él. A su sarcasmo ponzoñoso, su humor negro, su peculiar forma de arrugar la nariz, su fría entonación al hablar y sobre todo, su agradable compañía. Pero un día había llegado y se había topado con que ya le habían dado el alta, el pocionista podía abandonar el hospital. Desde entonces el hombre se rehusó a que volviera a acompañarle, a pesar de que hizo una que otra visita ocasional, el hombre de un día para otro parecía volver a odiarle, cómo si los días en aquella habitación del hospital nunca hubieran sucedido.

Y ese odio parecía haberse incrementado desde que aceptó el puesto de profesor de DCAO.

Harry pensaba que había sido tonto dejar que una esperanza naciera en su interior, reconocía que estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado del hombre, pero eso no significaba que Severus lo estuviera de él.

Se reprendió por estar pensando nuevamente en su amor no correspondido, cuando ya se había resignado a que no era para él.

Él y Ron caminaron por el lugar, era sábado y había mucha gente disfrutando de los últimos días de las vacaciones de invierno, puesto que pronto volverían a Hogwarts. Entraron a la tienda de animales, ésta era muy ruidosa y estaba llena de olores por todos los animales que allí vivían, tal y como la recordaba.

- Buenos días -Saludó Harry a la encargada de la tienda, ya no era la misma mujer que de gruesas gafas negras que les atendió durante el tercer año, cuando Hermione había comprado a Crookshanks, era una más joven, de estatura media, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

- Buenos días señor Potter -Respondió ella amablemente, en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo de emoción-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Quisiera comprar una mascota.

- ¿Alguna en especial que le interese? -El tono que la chica usó, le dejó clarísimo que estaba coqueteando con él. Miró a Ron de reojo y éste tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- Bueno yo… ¿Podría mostrarme sus felinos?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Caminó hacia unas jaulas que estaban en la pared derecha y le indicó que se acercara. Harry así lo hizo y miró a los gatos que había en ellas, unos eran pequeños y muy monos, muchos ojitos se posaron en él, todos brillantes. Uno en especial, de ojos ambarinos le llamó poderosamente la atención, se puso en cuclillas hacía el animalito de color blanco. La dependienta se unió a él.

Harry se sintió incómodo ya que, por el poco espacio en la tienda, la chica estaba muy cerca de él. Se concentró en el gatito e iba a abrir la jaula cuando vio que ella también acercaba su mano, pero no a la jaula, sino a su mano directamente.

Ya veía venir el roce que la muchacha deseaba tener con él, sin embargo, (y para su fortuna) cuando estaba a punto de tocarle, solo alcanzó a tocar una masa de pelos oscuros.

Cuando la mano de ella entró en contacto con el animalito, el gato se erizó y lanzó un zarpazo a su mano, la chica la retiró antes de que sus garritas le desgarraran la piel y soltó un chillido. Harry sonrió, agradeciéndole a su salvador.

El gato le miró fijamente, sus ojillos eran oscuros y brillantes, le recordaron mucho a una profunda mirada negra y sin saber por qué, se estremeció. El gato en cuestión era de un gris oscuro, tirando a negro y tenía una mota de blanco en el pecho, como si fuera el cuellito de una camisa. Acercó su mano a él y lo acarició, el gato se dejó hacer, ronroneando mimoso y eso bastó para enamorarlo.

- Quiero éste -Declaró a la dependienta. Ella le miró escandalizada.

- P-pero…

- ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

La muchacha pareció dudar, pero él le sonrió inocentemente y con unos ojos a los que no cualquiera les daría una negativa. Ella se sonrojó y negó, luego sonrió coquetamente mientras regresaba tras el mostrador.

- Espero no le cause problemas -Dijo con dulzura cuando él lo colocó frente a ella sobre la madera. Comenzó a jugar un mechón de su cabello y apoyó los brazos en el mostrador después de dejar una pequeña jaula. El gato bufó y le miró como si quisiera arrancarle el cabello.

Ella le miró con desagrado y abrió la jaula e hizo ademán de tomarlo para meterlo dentro pero el minino enseñó los colmillos haciendo que retirara la mano, luego entró con un paso elegante y la cabeza en alto. Harry sonrió ante el porte de su nuevo compañero.

- Vaya que es orgulloso -Dijo Ron a sus espaldas, se notaba divertido.

La dependienta hizo una mueca al animal y le dio a conocer a Harry la cantidad a pagar. Mientras le indicaba a la dependienta las cosas que llevaría para él. El pelirrojo se acercó a la jaula, el gato le miró sin expresión alguna.

- Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco -Le dijo, para su sorpresa y horror el gato pareció enarcar una ceja -. Ay Dios.

- Ron ¿Te gusta? -Volteó para ver al ojiverde mostrarle un collar verde con un pequeño cascabel y una plaquita, ambos plateados.

- Se ve muy Slytherin -Dijo con una mueca, el gato bufó a sus espaldas.

- A mí me gusta -Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, luego se giró a la chica-. ¿Ponen el nombre aquí?

- Es mágica, solo dígale el nombre que desea y se grabará solo.

Harry se acercó a la jaula y lo mostró al gato.

- ¿Y a ti? -Le dijo-. ¿Te gusta? -Un maullido que sonó adorable se escuchó en respuesta. El chico sonrió-. Me lo llevo.

Luego de pagar, Harry tomó a su nuevo amigo y se encaminó con Ron fuera de la tienda, la dependienta parecía desilusionada de no haber logrado su objetivo con el azabache. Ambos se detuvieron en la heladería y se sentaron en una mesa a tomar un helado.

- Ven amigo, tú también debes querer un poco -Dijo mientras sacaba al minino y lo posaba en su regazo. El gato se sentó con elegancia y enrolló la cola alrededor de sí. Harry le ofreció de su helado y el gato volteó la cabeza.

- Parece que es especial -Se burló Ron, el gato le miró como si le aburriera y movió la punta de su cola una y otra vez de arriba a abajo-. Quizá me esté volviendo loco pero juro por Merlín y todos los magos famosos, que me recuerda a Snape.

- ¿Ah sí? -Respondió Harry sonriendo y acariciando detrás de sus orejas despistadamente. Ron enarcó una ceja.

- Fue por eso que lo compraste ¿No?

- No me había dado cuenta.

- A mí no me engañas, sí eres un barullero Harry.

- ¡Óyeme no! Podré ser mentiroso, chantajista y manipulador, pero barullero nunca.

- Al menos aceptas que no eres un pan de Dios -Rio su amigo-. ¿Y cómo le pondrás? ¿Snape?

- Aun no lo sé… Quizá en casa pueda pensar en algo. ¿Volvemos ya?

- Vale, pero antes mis salchichas que aún no me olvido.

- Claro hermano, tendrás tus salchichas -Concedió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron y regresaron por donde habían llegado.

xXx

Harry miraba con decisión la placa del collar que tenía en sus manos, tenía un gesto de concentración mientras pensaba, sentado frente a la chimenea. Había decidido que le gustaba demasiado la idea de llamar al minino "Sev" pero si un día su ex profesor le llegara a escuchar, tendría que dar una explicación del apelativo.

Sev… Sev… Sev… ¿Severin? No, muy obvio… Sev… Sev… ¿Sevillero? No… ¿Severo? No… ¿Sevaceo? No, no sabía si eso existía…

- ¡Agh! ¡Me rindo! -Se tiró sobre la alfombra, mirando al techo-. Es una tontería querer que sea exactamente ese tu nombre.

El gato, que había estado frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad, se levantó y caminó con su paso elegante hasta estar sobre su estómago, donde se sentó exactamente igual a como lo había estado haciendo. Harry le miró.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? -Silencio-. Tal parece que no.

Suspiró y miró nuevamente el techo, recordando la mirada desdeñosa del hombre que amaba… ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

- No lo entiendo -Susurró-. No le hice nada para que me repudiara de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Había sido muy tonto al pensar que podían llegar a llevarse bien. El peso en su estómago disminuyó y abrió los ojos para encontrar la cara de su nueva mascota frente a la suya, le miraba cómo si supiera como se sentía. La criatura lamió la lágrima que había dejado escapar y sintió la parte rasposita de su lengua.

- Me haces cosquillas -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riendo-. Gracias, eso se ha sentido bien.

El gato se recostó sobre su pecho y mantuvo la mirada fija en él, el ojiverde no dejó de sonreírle.

- Bien… ¿Te gusta "Sevie"? -El gato ladeó la cabeza-. De nombre… ¿Te gusta ese? -Recibió un maullidito dulce-. Vale, tomaré eso como un sí.

_"Debo sentirme completamente solo para estar hablando con un gato" _Pensó mientras colocaba el collar en el cuello del animal, ahora en la placa plateada relucía la leyenda "Sevie".

_"Al diablo con todo, si se entera de su nombre diré que me lo vendieron con él."_

xXx

- ¿Harry?

Hermione entró silenciosamente en la habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su amigo en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Le miró tiernamente y con una sonrisa al notar que estaba profundamente dormido; sobre su pecho tenía a Sevie, que dormía tan apaciblemente como su amo, el ojiverde tenía un brazo sobre él, abrazándolo.

Se veían tan lindos que no se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido, había ido allí para conocer a la nueva mascota de su amigo, pero se dijo que quizá después volvería y salió sin más para volver su propia habitación.

xXx

- ¡Sevie! -Llamaba Harry por el primer piso una y otra vez.

El minino se había ido a explorar y no había vuelto, no es que le preocupara si lo hacía una noche, pero eso a no volver en dos días si era para ponerse a pensar.

- Ven aquí pequeño ¿No quieres comer una rica croqueta? -Siguió intentando pero nada-. ¡Sevie!

- ¡Potter!

Harry saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz gutural de su ex profesor, se volteó horrorizado al hombre y tembló imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Deje de estar gritando, con un demonio!

- L-Lo lamento Profesor Snape -Titubeó-. Es que no encuentro a Sevie y…

- ¿A quién? -Siseó el hombre peligrosamente. Harry supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- A mi gato -El hombre ciñó los ojos, furioso. Sí, la había metido bien metida y ahora no sabía cómo sacarla.

- Le ha puesto a su gato un diminutivo de mi nombre. -Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Eh -Balbuceó-. N-No, a-así me lo vendieron…

El hombre bufó y Harry supo que sabía que mentía, evitó mirarle a los ojos a toda costa y tragó fuertemente.

- Pobre animal -Dijo el ex mortífago-. Ahora entiendo porque huyó.

- El no huyo, quizá está perdido. Por eso lo busco.

- Los gatos no se "pierden", tienen una memoria excelente. El que no quiera volver a su lado debe ser por causa suya.

Harry bajó la mirada sintiéndose herido, Sevie era su única compañía y Severus estaba insinuando que ni su propio gato le quería cerca. Suspiró tristemente.

- De todas formas seguiré buscándole, lo extraño mucho… además debe tener hambre.

Musitó suavemente para después comenzar a caminar sin siquiera mirar al hombre. Snape en cambio, le miró hasta que desapareció por una esquina, la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable.

xXx

- ¡Tú! -Farfulló Harry cuando Hermione llegó diciendo _"Mira a quien me encontré"_ y con Sevie en brazos -. ¡Tú, tonto vagabundo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca!

- Harry ¿no crees que exageras un poco? -Rió la castaña.

- ¡Llevo tres días sin saber de él! -Exclamó-. ¡Desde que iniciaron las clases no volvió!

- Bueno, quizá los alumnos lo tenían -Intentó justificar Hermione-. De todos modos aquí está, sano y salvo.

- Sí, pero de mi furia no se escapa.

Tomó al felino por la piel del lomo y caminó hacía su cuarto. Hermione sonrió divertida al verlo. Al entrar en su habitación, lo depositó en la cama.

- ¡Mereces que te encierre en el armario por el resto de tu vida! -Le riñó-. ¡No sabes lo que he pasado por ti!

Por toda respuesta el gato solo le miró con sus ojitos tristes.

- ¡No me mires así! ¡Me has hecho quedar en ridículo frente a él! -Siguió diciendo-. ¡Ha dicho que no quieres mi compañía! -Harry bajo la voz abruptamente y derramó unos gruesos lagrimones, más de vergüenza e indignación que cualquier cosa-. Sé que no soy el mejor amo… ni el mejor amigo… ni el mejor en nada… lo siento…

Se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo la cara en las rodillas. No estaba llorando pero no sabía que le sucedía. Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que Sevie se restregaba contra sus piernas ronroneando, le tomó en brazos y le puso sobre sus rodillas. El minino se refregó contra su mejilla, Harry sonrió.

- Vale, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Sevie le miró con sus intensos y oscuros ojos y pego su nariz a la suya, era pequeña, estaba húmeda y fría, luego lamió sus labios con su raposa lenguita.

- Tramposo -Le dijo-. Lo haces a posta porque sabes que te quiero.

El gato solo parpadeó. Desde ese momento, cada noche volvía a dormir con él pero a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba.

xXx

Un sonido, curiosamente parecido a "fap-fap" se escuchaba en la habitación, acompañado de unos tenues jadeos y suaves gemidos. Harry estaba en la bañera, disfrutando de su "momento de relajación", no le importaba hacer ruidos puesto que estaba solo.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien le miraba, y aunque no sabía cómo podía ser eso, abrió los ojos sin dejar el "negocio" que tenía entre manos, para encontrarse con Sevie a los pies de la bañera, con su brillante mirada puesta en él. El gato no se movía y casi ni parpadeaba, Harry decidió ignorarlo y seguir, pero comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante su presencia.

Se corrió deliciosamente y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando el gato miró hacia la parte donde su mano liberaba el agarre.

- Deja de mirarme, es extraño -Masculló.

Sevie por fin se movió y caminó por la orilla de la tina hasta él, para restregarse sobre su amo sin importarle que estuviera mojado. Harry lo acarició y notó sospechosamente que el gato buscaba más contacto, pues no dejaba de lamerlo y acariciar su cabeza contra su cuello. Definitivamente eso era lo más extraño que le había sucedido.

- Quizá deba buscarte una pareja -Le dijo mientras lo alejaba-. Una linda gatita te vendría bien.

_"Lo dudo"_ Pensó Sevie en su pequeña mente. Le gustaba su amo, le gustaba demasiado realmente.

xXx

Los siguientes días fueron muy placenteros para nuestro mago favorito, Sevie se mantenía a su lado en los tiempos libres, por fin podía decir que compartía con él. Se acurrucaba junto a él cuando leía un libro o preparaba sus clases; no dormía precisamente al pie de su cama, pero era muy cómodo para él abrazarlo, aunque tuviera miedo de aplastarle sin querer.

Aunque le sorprendía ver que el pequeño animal buscaba "retozar" con su persona muchas veces, restregándose de forma un tanto extraña. Muchas otras le lamia los labios.

Pero eso no le importaba si lo tenía junto a él.

Enero prometía ser un mes maravilloso y con la proximidad de una oportunidad de hacerle un obsequio a su amado pocionista se la pasaba pensando qué podría darle. Esperaba que con aquello pudiera hacerlo feliz, aunque se sentía decepcionado puesto que no le había visto más que las veces estrictas que hacen alusión a una cena, almuerzo, desayuno o comida en el Gran Comedor.

xXx

Miraba alarmado la cosa negra que estaba tirada justo en medio de su estancia, sabía que era, podía identificarla de cualquier modo. Su gato estaba sentado aun lado y le miraba con una expresión inocente que jamás dudaría en que era falsa.

La túnica de Severus Snape estaba sobre la alfombra, arañada por todos lados. La tomó con cuidado, sus manos temblaban como una gelatina. Sin embargo, no era por horror, solo era nerviosismo. La llevó a su cara para aspirar el olor varonil que despedía. Era embriagador sentir aquel aroma.

Amaba ver al pocionista ataviado en ella, pero sobre todo, le gustaba lo que había "debajo" de ella.

Un carraspeo de garganta le hizo salir de su ensoñación y saltó en su lugar. Volteó asustado, intrigado y sobre todo sorprendido. Por una parte había sido atrapado "con las manos en la masa" y por otra ¿Cómo rayos había entrado allí?

Sintió que se desmayaría cuando vio a su ex profesor parado detrás del sofá, solo llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada para el colmo, y un pantalón negro. Le miraba con la ceja alzada, interrogante.

- ¿P-Profesor?

- ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?

- Y-yo…

- ¿Qué hace con mi túnica?

- ¿Cómo entró aquí?

- No me cambie el tema Potter.

- No me evada la pregunta Snape.

El mayor arqueó ambas cejas al escucharle, no estaba molesto, para nada, en cambio… estaba completa y absolutamente divertido.

- Veo que se ha portado mal -Siseó.

- Yo no he sido -Respondió repentinamente intrigado por la actitud del hombre.

- No me diga, ha sido su gato.

- Dígame cómo es que entró aquí. Sólo las personas que yo autorice pueden entrar.

Snape bufó y se acercó a arrebatarle la túnica, luego tomó camino a la puerta. Un extraño sonido inundó los oídos de Harry.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué, Potter?

El hombre se volteó repentinamente y el sonido volvió a escucharse, provenía de él.

- Eso -Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. El pocionista guardó silencio, el menor se acercó a él sin importarle ya si era Severus o no. El hombre retrocedió instantáneamente un paso pero el chico no se amedrento y movió el cuello de su camisa.

El sonido provenía del cascabel en el cuello de Snape.

- ¿De dónde carajo saco eso?

- Vaya boquita, Harry -Se burló el hombre. El ojiverde le miró como si tuviera una cabeza de más ¡Le había llamado por su nombre! Snape se volvió hacia el completamente y fue cuando Harry pudo leer la placa.

- Sevie…

- ¿Sí?

El tono meloso con el que el hombre le respondió no hizo más que acelerar el pulso de Harry, se puso tan pálido como el papel y las piernas le fallaron. Su ex profesor le tomó en brazos antes de que callera y sonrió con suficiencia al sentirle estremecerse con su agarre.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, el hombre le llevó al sofá pero no le dejó sentarse, en cambio, le recostó e inmediatamente se puso sobre él.

- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? -Preguntó molesto, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas delataba que estaba abochornado.

- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Iba a responder algo cuando sintió los labios de Snape contra los suyos, se sintió desfallecer ante su suave roce y cuando lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, no le negó la entrada. Correspondió al beso con torpeza y degustó del sabor a gloria de la boca del hombre que amaba.

Cuando se separaron buscando oxígeno, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había llegado a todo esto.

- No entiendo -Musitó, sintiendo que rompería el ambiente. Pero Snape sonrió ladinamente y restregó su mejilla contra su mandíbula. Harry jadeó al darse cuenta.

- Tú eres mi amo -Susurró Severus desde su cuello.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué hizo con Sevie?

- Fue ese día, en el callejón. Cuando chocaste conmigo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Me miro como si fuera la peste.

Una ronca risa brotó de la garganta de Severus. Harry sonrió al escucharla, hacía tanto que no lo hacía.

- Pensé que habías descubierto mis intenciones.

- ¿Cuáles intenciones?

- Escuché cuando le dijiste a Granger que deseabas un gato porque te sentías solo.

- ¿Es que no le han enseñado que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas profesor?

- Bueno, toda mi vida fui un espía. Hay hábitos que no se quitan tan fácilmente.

- Vale, pero ¿qué tiene que ver mi charla con Hermione con todo esto? Y aun no me ha dicho que le sucedió a Sevie.

Severus le miró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Harry vio nuevamente ese brillo en la negra mirada, el mismo que vio en sus días junto a él en el hospital. Se sintió realmente abrumado.

- No quería que te sintieras así nunca más -Musitó-. Así que fui hasta Diagon para yo mismo comprarte el gato, aunque todos estaban tan feos que no compré ninguno -Hizo una mueca-. Y luego cuando vi que esa chinche te estaba coqueteando no pude contenerme.

- ¿Así que decidió intervenir transformándose en un gato? -Inquirió Harry con tono burlón y enarcó una ceja -. ¿No se le ocurrió una mejor idea?

- ¿Cómo en que piensas? Ilumíname con tu sabiduría.

- ¿Enfrentarme?

- No frente a Weasley.

- Ah, ahora resulta que le intimida Ron.

- ¿Intimidarme? -Lanzó un bufido que más sonó a burla-. Primero me intimida Granger, luego su patético novio. No entiendo cómo alguien con su inteligencia acabo con semejante idiota. Draco hubiera sido una mejor opción.

- Bueno, dudo que Malfoy quisiera cambiar a Zabini por nuestra Mione. Además Ron es maravilloso e increíble.

- Tanto como lo es un mandril.

- Vamos acéptelo, Ron le agrada.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron un largo rato, Harry no entendía de que iba todo eso si él se había encargado de hacerle saber que no era bienvenido en su vida.

- Pensé que me odiaba…

- ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

- ¿Será por la forma tan amable de echarme de tu despacho?

- Ah, eso…

Severus guardó silencio un momento, luego acarició el cabello de Harry con suavidad, despejando su frente.

- Me sentía abrumado con todo lo que comencé a sentir, eran sentimientos que creí muertos en mí. Y cuando llegaste con tu amabilidad e interés por mí, tu preocupación y ese sonrojo en tus mejillas… tu inocencia y amor puro… no supe cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes alguien me había demostrado que le importara. Además estaba el hecho de que soy mucho mayor que tú, aunque ahora sé que ya no eres un niño, a pesar de que a veces actúes como uno. Pero lo siento si te hice sentir mal, nunca fue mi intención…

Pegó su frente a la de Harry, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cercanía. El ojiverde le imitó y sonrió al saberse victorioso en la lucha por conquistar el corazón de Severus Snape.

- ¿Y no me dijiste que eras gato por qué…?

- Me gustaba estar cerca de ti. Que me acariciaras y mimaras… aunque las croquetas saben asquerosas déjame decirte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, desde ahora solo comerás lo mismo que yo.

- Vale, mientras no sea siempre tarta de melaza.

Harry buscó sus labios y depositó un casto beso en ellos, con lo que consiguió derretir al hombre, estaba casi seguro que nadie le había dado una caricia tan tierna y sutil, como esa, antes. Permanecieron en silencio mientras Harry abrazaba a Severus contra sí y jugaba con el collar entre sus dedos.

- Severus…

- Dime Harry.

- ¡Eres un maldito mirón!

El azabache empujó al pelinegro de encima de sí, tirándolo al piso, su cara se había puesto completamente roja y le miraba entre abochornado y furioso. Severus comprendió que hablaba de la ocasión en la tina y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… te vez tan adorable cuando piensas que nadie te mira.

- ¡Pervertido!

Exclamó Harry enrojeciendo más si era posible. El hombre se levantó divertido y cogió su túnica nuevamente.

- Vale, pero no lo tomes así… dejémoslo como un presente a mi persona.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vaya, es halagador saber que recordaste que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Entonces lo recordó, había estado tan emocionado por que llegara ese día y se había olvidado por ese momento. Se levantó y corrió a su habitación mientras el hombre le miraba asombrado. Un segundo después Harry regresaba con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

- Sí me acordaba -Le sonrió-. Esperé tanto para poder dártelo.

- Harry… no era necesario.

- Bah, tómalo antes de que te maldiga por espiarme en la tina.

Severus tomó el paquete y lo abrió delicadamente, en él había otro collar con una placa con el nombre "Poppet". Le miró sin entender y Harry sonrió.

- Está en tu habitación ahora.

- Voy a matarte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Hay un gato solo en mi habitación!

- Bueno, es tu culpa por no estar allá -Se encogió de hombros-. ¿Yo que iba a saber que usurpabas el lugar de mi mascota?

El pocionista se acercó a Harry y lo besó nuevamente, luego tomó camino a la salida con su túnica al hombro, aún estaba toda arañada.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu túnica? -Alcanzó a preguntarle antes de que saliera.

- Ah, quería culparte.

- Vaya, que alegría saber que me amas tanto.

- Aunque no lo creas, sí. -Dijo mientras abría la puerta, antes de salir se volvió a él-. Por cierto… treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por destruir la propiedad de un profesor señor Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos ante la sonrisa burlona que le dedicó el pocionista antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lo último que Severus escuchó fue un _"¡Púdrete Snape!"_

xXx

- Papi ¿Cómo fue que llego Poppet a vivir con ustedes?

Severus despegó la mirada de su libro, mientras Harry dejaba de escribir en un pergamino, ambos se volvieron hacia su pequeña hija de cuatro años. Ésta jugaba con un par de gatitos pequeños de color blanco con negro, uno parecía tener botitas blancas, mientras el otro parecía vestir un traje de etiqueta.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que conocieran a Poppet, desde entonces habían iniciado una relación. Al año Severus le pidió a Harry que le diera el honor de ser su esposo… aun podían recordar como Ron puso el grito en cielo ante la noticia. Y su hija era un precioso regalo de bodas, un regalo al que ambos habían logrado dar vida con su amor. Los dos estaban tan felices y contentos por la hermosa familia que habían formado.

Ella les miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes de curiosidad. Severus le hizo una seña para que se acercara y la niña dejo a los mininos, que instantáneamente volvieron junto a la gata blanca que descansaba en una cesta cerca de ahí, y se sentó en sus piernas. Harry acarició su cabello, lacio y negro como la noche, con mucha dulzura.

- Verás cariño… es una historia muy graciosa.

- ¿Cómo que graciosa? Tuve que cambiar de colchón, sofá, tapicería y sábanas después de que lo destruyera todo por completo.

- Como decía, es una historia muy graciosa…

**FIN**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Sería un placer escuchar sus opiniones :) ¡Un beso!

Ah por cierto, sí les gusta el Snarry (como a mí) les recomiendo que busquen los Fanfics de una chica de seudónimo "Araleh Snape" es una gran, GRAN escritora y una inspiración para mi :) la admiro mucho. Además de que sus historias son simplemente hermosas. También hay muchos otros escritores muy buenos en Slasheaven y La mazmorra del Snarry. xD jaja soy un vicio.

Recuerden mis niños, digan no a la homofobia. ;)

¡Matta-ne!


End file.
